Forgotten Soldier
by VixieAngel
Summary: In the depths of the Moon Kingdom lives a dark secret. One that no one wishes to tell, but like all secrets this one must be told.
1. Default Chapter

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

The wind blew through the trees ripping their golden shriveled leaves from their branches. Leaves crunched beneath people's feet as they wandered through the park. People shoved their faces in their coats and sweaters trying to fight off the bitter cold. Alone a single girl sat down on the bench. Her dark brown hair was bound in a low ponytail as strands of hair floated in the wind. Pieces of her hair glowed with shades of gold, oranges, and reds. Her clear blue eyes looked willful at the sky. Her body made no attempt to hide from the bitter cold of autumn.  It was as if her body had its own warmth or its own light generating inside her. A sigh passed through the girls lips as she whispered, "I guess I better go home. I will look again tomorrow." 

The girl rose from the bench, and proceeded to walk when suddenly she stopped to listen. She listened to a voice that was common to her. A voice of kindness and dignity, but who was the person that owned the delicate voice? The girl searched the park and only saw a group of girls passing by. They were laughing and enjoying the autumn leaves as well. She decided to keep walking until she spotted a flash of gold. The golden hair tied up with two buns on her head. Could it be the link to finding the person she was looking for all this time? She started to walk towards the group of girls. Her eyes fixated on the golden hair floating in the wind. She started to think about what she was going to say, what she was going to tell them, how she will be able to explain, but she just walked past them. "I can't do it. I am too scared," she thought and kept on walking and passed the golden haired girl and headed for home. 

She turned on to a dark alley; it was her short cut home, when a man appeared in front of her! He was tall with devilish blue green eyes, and strait white hair that covered his ears and lay passed is shoulders. "Where do you think you are going?" the man smirked.

 "I am going home, Sage!" she said forcefully. 

"Why don't you forget about this silly trial, Terra? It will only bring you pain."

 "I don't care. He has to know!" Terra said as tears filled her eyes. 

"Does he have to know or do you not want to be alone?" Terra stared blankly into Sage's eyes; he knew she had been alone for so many years. For a long time she has wanted to have a family and friends, but her past kept her hidden and locked away from it. "You know if you come with me all your dreams will come true." Sage said with a smile as her brought her closer to him. 

"How?" Terra asked as she searched his eyes for truth. 

"Come with me. To the Underground Kingdome, there Lord Ethos will protect you and be your family." Sage's eyes glistened with sincerity as they showed admiration for Terra.

"You know I won't, Sage," Terra said as she tore from his grip.

 "Why Terra? Why do you need to torture yourself and suffer on this Earth alone? Please I beg you, come be happy with me." Sage cupped her hands around his and kissed them both. He silently prayed she would give in. 

"For reasons I can not explain I will not be able to go with you," Terra said sadly. She knew she couldn't go with him and she knew she couldn't tell him why There was a matter of duty she had to fulfill before it was too late. Sage dropped her hands and let Terra slip away. Terra kept her head down as she walked away from Sage. Sage watched her walk until she turned the corner and then he to vanish into the air. Terra wiped tears from her eyes as she headed for home.  The air started to chill her body making her clutch her coat closer to her body. She tucked her mouth into her coat using her breath to keep her warm.  She heard footsteps getting closer and moving rather quickly before her. She figured they would pass her by so she tucked her head farther into her coat. 

Suddenly a man collided into Terra causing her to fall to the ground. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. Here let me help you," the man said as he extended his hand to her. Terra's eyes widen as she examined the features of the man before her. The soft black eyes, the dark black hair, and charming smile etched a perfect image in her mind.

"Darien!" Terra called in shock. 

"Yes I am. Do I know you?" 

Terra realized he would not know anything about her. "I am sorry, forgive me," Terra said as she crawled to her feet and proceeded to walk away. Darien grabbed her arm to stop her. 

"Wait do I know you? You look very familiar," he question.

 "Perhaps you know me. I am not so sure I can tell you who I am?" Terra said. She felt stupid for her comment. Of course I can tell him, she though. I have been waiting years to tell him. 

"Well it is getting late I can walk you home and you can tell me about yourself," Darien said with a charming smile. Terra blushed and wanted to refuse, but her loneliness overpowered her and she accepted. Darien stuffed all his boxes into his arms and thought about how he could know this girl, or what about her that seems so odd to him. Terra picked up some of the boxes agreeing to help Darien to carry them. The two walked silently together for a moment, failing to realize two pairs of blue eyes were watching them. 

"Why is Darien going the other way?" whispered Serena. 

"Maybe she was scared or lost Serena." Mina said in a hopeful voice. Mina was also skeptical of what she saw. She had a bad feeling about that girl. 

"Thank you so much for walking me home." Terra said with a bow. "It looks kind of dark are you sure everything is going to be alright."

 Terra's heart fell as she realized she was going to walk into an empty house. A smile came to her face when she realized her cat, Trev, was in there. Terra smiled as she led Darien into the house. Serena started to cry as she saw him slip into his house. 

"You know what you need Serena a cup of coco. Come on lets go to my house!" Mina said with her cheerful grin. She knew Serena's heart was broken.

 "Not today Mina, I think I am just going to go for a walk." Serena's voice was quiet and low. Mina wanted to stop her and make her smile, but she knew there wasn't anything to do but to let Serena slip away to the park. 

"Thank you for making me some Coco, um, I don't think I got your name," Darien said politely. Terra blushed for a moment. 

"It was the least I can do, since you walked me home. By the way I am Terra," she said with a smile. 

"So tell me how do you know my name?" Darien questioned. Terra scanned the room and Darien for an answer. Then her eyes came across his name badge. Terra used the badge as an escape goat to hide the real truth of how she knew. Darien accepted the answer and finished his coco. 

"Well it is getting late I best be going." Darien proceeded to walk out the door as Terra followed. 

"Thank you for being so kind to keep me company," Terra didn't want him to go. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She was afraid that her secret would ruin his life. She couldn't do that, her mother did that to him enough. Darien walked out the door with a cheerful goodbye, and then he came face to face with Serena. 

"Hi Serena," Darien said in shock, "Isn't it a little late to be out?" 

Serena's eyes were cold and narrow, "Possibly but tell me what were you doing there?" Tears started to fill her eyes as she stared into Darien's for truth. Darien proceeded to tell her to story of walking Terra home and realizing she was alone. Serena could sense the truth in him and believed. She let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Darien. His charming smile curled on his face and his dark eyes fell on to Serena's. Soon he leaned over and kissed Serena's soft lips. Terra watched them from her window and her heart fell. She couldn't ruin his life, but she was grateful that she had found Darien.


	2. Goddes of Music

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

The air was much warmer then the day before. The wind had stopped pulling at the trees, so golden leaves fall at there own will. Terra smiled as she watched the world get ready for winter. For a second she thought she saw a snow flake. Terra loved the snow and was anticipating the coming winter. Her dark brown hair lay strait on her face and past her shoulders.  Vividly pieces of her hair matched the falling leaves of red gold and green. Terra breathed in the cool air before she proceeded into the large building. She quietly walked to her music class and took a seat. Kids started to pile in as they talked of video games and concerts. She longed to be talking with her classmates, but she was to shy and no one seemed to notice her anyway. 

The teacher followed the herd of students with a large smile. His smiled showed the wrinkles of age near his eyes, but it didn't stop from covering his soft brown eyes. Mr. Menato was very tall and had a voice that filled the room. He loved every aspect of music, but instrumental music was his favorite. Mr. Menato preferred the flute over all the instruments, because he himself was a flutist and had once traveled the world performing with his flute. Mr. Menato ordered the students to get their instruments out and begin playing scales. Kids scrambled to get their instruments, as Terra opened her case that was on her lap. The long case held a delicate design model of a flute. It was dear to her; it was a gift from her father. She opened the case and lifted the golden flute from its velvet lining. The keys were silver and the body of the flute was engraved with symbols of the four seasons, sun, moon, and stars. Many flute players would look at the instrument with admiration and some with spite. 

"I do have a surprise for you," boomed Mr. Menato's voice, as he pulled out a small, wooden pipe flute. The flute was bound with a vine. The vine was many little grape vines woven together to make a strong bind around the pipes. The pipes started larger and descended to a smaller one. There were only seven pipes, but Mr. Menato proceeded to tell his students that the instrument could play a wide range of notes, but it was very impossible to play. Many flute players looked in awe as their chances to be a star of a concert depended on the ability to play that pipe flute. Mr. Menato put the pipe flute into the first girl's hand. She examined it slowly before she put the delicate pipes to her mouth. Tried as she might there was no sound protruding from the wooden instrument. After many trials and errors it was Terra's turn. She examined the wooden pipes like many of the other girls, but she noticed a small symbol near the corner of the longest pipe. A half circle sat above a thick line as triangles protruded from the half circle. There was an ancient feel in the marking.

"Forgive me for the interruption, Mr. Menato, but what is this symbol on the pipe flute," Terra asked with a soft voice. Mr. Menato picked up the flute and looked at the symbol himself. 

He then showed the class, "This is the symbol for Earth. When I was given this instrument it was said only the goddess of Earth could play it." Mr. Menato gave the pipe flute back to Terra. Terra gently put her lips on the pipes and sent a lovely melody from them. The kids stared in admiration of the beautiful sound. Images flowed through Terra's mind. Images of a castle covered in white stone and people in elegant clothing walking to its huge golden door. The doors opened with a vivid image of the queen of the palace.  Suddenly Terra stopped playing as she lost her breath. She started to breathe hard as he looked upon the many faces staring at her. Mr. Menato smiled with delight from hearing the tune.

"You must play at the concert, Terra. Our piece requires the pipe flute and it is wonderful you can play it!" Mr. Menato handed her the music and started to warm up the band. Terra was very excited to be playing a solo for the concert. She imagined her self on the stage with the pipe flute, and all the people there were cheering for her and wanting her to play an encore. The bell rang breaking Terra's concentration. She quietly put her flute away and walked up to Mr. Menato's podium. She presented the pipe flute with great care.

"Terra I want you to have it. I know I cannot play this glorious instrument, and tried to for many years. I want to hear its sound and you are the only one I know who can play it. So take it. I want you to have it," Mr. Menato handed her the pipe flute with a purple silk cloth around it. Terra graciously accepted the gift and thanked Mr. Menato. Terra wanted to almost cry from Mr. Menato's kindness. She walked out the door only to be confronted by four girls with angry looks on their faces.

"SO are you the teachers pet now?" said Tomie as she brushed a brown curl in her face. She wore her hair in a ponytail that was held together by a clip that looked like a small crown. Terra often felt the crown hair tie actually made Tomie think she was royalty. Tomie's green eyes glared at Terra. Terra just looked at the girls not really know what to say. 

"She asked you a question," said Mia with a haughty glare with her dark brown eyes. Her long black bangs hung over her face almost reaching her nose. Her black hair was strait and sleeked past her shoulders to the middle of her back.

"I'm sorry." Terra whispered, as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh there you are Terra. I need to talk to you," said a soft voice coming from a tall woman with aqua green hair. Terra knew it was Michelle Kaioh, the famous violin player. Terra admired her very much because of her talent and her charisma. Everyone either liked her or envied her. 

"We were talking here." said Kana as she tossed her blue hair over her shoulder. The other half of her hair slicked passed her right purple eye. Michelle stayed very calm as she put a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"I am really sorry to disturb your conversation, but it is very important. It is about the concert coming up." Michelle smiled sweetly as she started to push Terra away from the group of girls.

"We will talk to you later," called Anna. Terra just ignored them. She was very concerned about what Michelle had to say. 

"Don't worry about those girls Terra. They are just envious of your talents, and now the staring soloist in the concert." Terra looked up at the tall woman before her. She didn't know what to say as she realized Michelle just saved her from harassment from the group of girls. Terra new that wouldn't be the end of them, but it was a good start to avoid them. Michelle walked away towards her destination, leaving her once again alone. Terra adventured towards home when someone stood in her way. 

In font of Terra's eyes was a tall slender man. His eyes were an odd yellow color. His silver hair laid down his back. 

"So you are the one who refuses to join Lord Ethos," the man's low voice growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Terra stammered as she looked for a chance to escape. The man smiled showing perfect white teeth. He walked closer towards Terra as if he was floating, still she searched for a chance to flee but she knew there was no hope for her. 

"Come with me girl and you will never be alone again," he whispered into her ear.

"No!" she shouted and she pushed him away.  The man flew slightly back but was quick to grab her arm. Terra swung with her leg kicking him in the face causing him to fall back. Terra started to run when something had pushed her to her knees. It was as if he body was weak and fragile. She could not move, as the earth's gravity clutched to her body. 

"Maybe next time you will follow me Terra," the man sneered as he walked in front of her. He knelt down and grabbed her chin and brought her lips towards him. Tears started to release from her eyes.

"Stop," Terra managed to whisper as she stared into the man's eyes. His lips curled on his face as he brought out a green crystal.

"If you are not going come with me then there is no use for you," Terra's eyes widen with fear. She couldn't move or make a sound. It was as if something else was stopping her body. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!" shouted to voices from behind. An energy ball flew past Terra towards the man. Unfortunately the man was able to move out of the way before he was hit.

"I am the protector of the innocent I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am the protector of the good at heart I am Sailor Neptune!"

The two sailor soldiers posed as the man let out an evil laugh. "The outer senshi I was hoping for Sailor Moon." The man laughed as he sent a large green energy ball at the Sailor soldiers, hitting them and knocking them to the ground. "I won't destroy you two now but your time will come. Till next time my lovely Terra." The man evaporated into the air and was gone. Terra fell to the ground she was to weak to move. She fought to keep her eyes open, but it was too hard for.


	3. A Man With a Name

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

Terra opened her eyes to a foggy vision. Soon her surroundings came into focus and saw Darien before her. "Are you alright?" he said with a kind young voice. Terra realized his voice was different. It was nothing like she had heard when she met him.

 "I am alright, thank you sir," Terra said bowing her head away form Darien. Her voice was much younger then she has ever heard it. 

"Here let me him help you up," Darien said as he extended his hand towards her. Terra slowly took his hand and rose from the ground. Her blue dress was torn and smudged with dirt from the ground. 

"Thank you most kindly your majesty," Terra said as she walked away with a bow. Darien watched her slip away into the dark castle. She walked into a dark room with cracks of light that came from the opening of the curtains. In the middle of the room was a large bed with dark blue draperies covering the person inside. "Is there anything else I can get you sir?" Terra asked quietly.

The man coughed a few times and proceeded to speak, "Terra you will do many great things in your life. You will someday be far richer then I have ever been." The man coughed violently and started to breathe even more deeply. He called for her to move back the curtain and sit next to him on the bed. "Trust in your heart for it is the very essence of your life." The man put his hand on Terra's hand and laid deep into his pillow. His eyes closed and the grip of his hand weekend and fell to the bed. Terra rose and shook the man gently. 

"Your majesty," she called but there was no movement from his body. He was frozen still with a sad expression on his face. She knew he was broken hearted. It was her mother that caused it. My mother gave birth to me that is why you weep. She thought. But I am not your child. I have a different father unknown to me. I thought of you like my father. Terra began to cry.

"No don't leave me," she screamed as she rose from the bed. She clutched to the sheets for comfort. She did not know where she was. Suddenly a black cat pounced on her bed. Terra jumped from the sudden movement, but smiled at the kitty. Terra started to pet the black cat and noticed the gold crescent moon on its forehead. "You have interesting markings kitty." Terra said to the cat as she patted its back. The cat purred and then jumped down off the bed and left the room. Terra wanted to get up and run, but she knew she wasn't strong enough.  Then the door slowly slid open and a golden haired girl appeared.  Her hair was tied into tow buns and long hair flowing from them. She had seen the girl, and new more of her then Terra was going to let on.

"How are you feeling," Serena said.

"I am doing well thank you so much miss," Terra said keeping her eyes low to the ground.

"It was nothing, I am glad I could help. By the way I am Serena," she said with a cheery smile. Terra knew her face very well.

"May I come in?" said a familiar male voice. Darien walked in with the same charming smile that Terra had come to love and found most comforting. Terra was questioned about what happened, but she wasn't sure how much she could trust them. She lied and told them that she couldn't remember a thing. 

Confused Terra asked, "How did I get here?" 

Darien smiled and said, "I found you on the ground, and I knew this was the closest and safest place for you to be."

Terra gave him a suspicious look, but realized it was only Darien and he would not lie to her. After much time and questioning, Terra went home. Terra was happy to be home in her little house. It was nice to see the familiarity of her cat Trev. Terra walked into her living room and froze at the sight before her eyes.

"Terra I was so worried about you. Are you alright?" said Sage as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Terra pulled away from him and moved to the couch. "What is it?" Sage asked as he followed her to the couch. Terra stared blankly at the floor. She wasn't sure of what she was going to say to him. She took in a deep breath and released it. 

"Some one attacked me Sage," Terra started, "It was someone from Lord Ethos."

Sage sank back into the couch shocked about the words that came from her mouth. Terra proceeded to tell him about the man that took all her energy and forced her to join. Terra broke into tears as she finished her story. Sage couldn't react. He just stared at her blankly.

"Please say something," Terra pleaded.

Sage looked at her and stood up. He took her hand and kissed it and then stormed out the door. Terra just watched him leave. Alone in her little house once again, she knew the feeling and hated it. Trev jumped on the couch and tucked himself under Terra's arm. Terra looked at Trev's head at his white fluffy fur. There was a spot of grey on Trev's neck. Terra looked at it many times and would create images out of the grey spot but the most evident shape was a perfect star. Terra flipped the TV on and looked at the news, it was talking about a new cult that many people were getting into. Terra knew it was Lord Ethos' doing. Many of the people on TV were frail but they seemed to have this on going energy. Terra wasn't quit sure about what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. Soon Terra fell asleep on the couch with Trev curled up next to her. 

Terra awoke from her sleep in a daze. She had realized she had slept in and it was about noon. Terra rose from the couch and walked into the bathroom she started the shower and let the water run for a bit, as she undressed. Terra slipped into the shower letting the warm drops of water embrace her body. 


	4. All Gone

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

Terra felt refreshed from her shower. She got dressed and decided to check out the carnival down town. The colors of the carnival were pleasing to her they were in the colors or fall.  She liked all the lights and decoration that would soon illuminate the evening sky. She saw many people walking around in costumes such as fairies, elves, dragons, and other animals. The dressed up people brought a memory form her past to appear before her. 

"It's a masquerade," said a young male voice. Terra looked at all the fancy people dressed up in admiration. 

"It's a party for you, shouldn't you be celebrating?" Terra asked. The young man smiled and let out a small laugh.

"If only there would be one person who would not talk of politics and of my mother I would enjoy it more." 

"What about her? She is very pretty Darien." Terra said as she pointed to a maiden with golden hair tied up with two buns on her head. She was dressed like and angel with a white feathered mask covered in glitter. Darien looked at the girl, and a smile came to his face. He hurriedly walked down the large white steps towards the girl.

"You should put on a mask and join the rest of the freaks in this place," said the cruel and haughty voice of Tomie. Terra broke from her vision and turned towards the tall girl. Terra started to walk away when a blonde girl with blue eyes stood in front of her.

"Tomie is talking to you. Don't you think you should be polite and answer her?" said Anna with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. Terra didn't want to be around them but what more could she do. There was no possible way anyone could save her this time.

"Forgive me Tomie for I wish not to speak with you," Terra said forcefully. Tomie's green eyes widen with rage. In a long time no one had talked back to her and she was not about to let Terra, someone who she despised the most start a trend.

"I think you need to do something about the concert," Tomie growled

"Like become suddenly ill," said Mia with a laugh.  Terra wanted to agree with them just to get them off her back, but she knew her passion. She was great at the flute. It was one of the things she used to release all the tensions that went on in her life.

"I am the only one who is able to play the pipe flute," Terra started.

"Listen we don't like you and you can teach anyone to play that thing so I guess you better start teaching one of us or," threatened Tomie

"Or else what, Tomie? You'll break my fingers, put me into the hospital, or what you don't have the guts enough to do anything," Terra burst through Ann and Kana and dashed towards a tent. She didn't stop walking until she collided with a large male figure.

"Well look who has finally decided to join us," boomed a familiar voice. The sleek silver hair flashed a memory before her eyes. It was the man who nearly killed her the other day.  She had no idea on what to do but she knew this time she had to fight. The man's yellow eyes flickered with delight of Terra's presences.  Terra started to notice people around her just stared at her. The people almost didn't look quit human. There was something familiar about their features that Terra knew about. "Well Terra are you going to just stand there or are you going to pledge to Lord Ethos?" the man tucked a chunk of hair behind his ear revealing a long pointed ear. Terra reached up to her ears realizing her brown hair covered her ears. Terra let out a sigh of relief that lasted only for a moment.

"Forgive me I have entered the wrong tent," Terra said as her cheeks turned pink. Terra proceeded to turn away when the man grabbed her arms, and brought her back closer to his chest. 

"You shall bow to the will of Lord Ethos," growled the man holding Terra tighter.

"Oh dear I must get the sailor scouts," whispered a small black cat.  The cat slipped through a small opening in the tent.

The man threw Terra to the ground and yelled, "Do you wish to be apart of the Underground Kingdome?"

"Never!" Terra yelled back at him. 

"Then be hold the power of Lord Ethos," in an instant the ground seemed to pull Terra to it. Pain started to fill her body as she tried to fight the awesome strength. She could hear whispers passing her ears. 

"Become the treasure, become the guardian," the whispers kept repeating violently through her ears.

"How," she screamed, but it was too late to hear the answer. Terra's body went weak and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hold it right there," shouted a female voice.

"Who are you?" the man growled.

"I am the guardian of justice and love and what you have done to that girl is wrong. I am Sailor Moon!"

"So you are the powerful princess of the moon. Tales of your beauty and courage have traveled far and wide, but they hardly do you justice." The man bowed with a gentle smile. Sailor Moon blushed at his words and wondered how he could be so evil, when he is so nice to her.

"I must ask you to release Terra," Sailor Moon ordered. The man looked at her then glared.

"I can't do that princess. Terra has a special power I must release it!" 

"No matter the want it is not right to steal I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Everyone has a special power and no one can take that away, I am Sailor Mars!"

The three scouts glared at the man concentrating on their powers. Mars brought her fingers together and concentrated her mind to produce a small flicker of fire at her finger tips. Soon the flicker turned to a massive ball of fire that was thrown towards the man, when she said "Mars fire surround!"

The man held up his hand and blocked the ball of fire. He began to laugh. "You foolish sailor your power cannot do anything to me. You cannot change the fate of this girl. She needs to be reborn!" the man yelled as he sent a large ball of green energy soaring towards the scouts. Suddenly a large caped man pushed the three scouts out of the blast. The large green energy ball burned through the tent and drilled into the ground. 

"There is no justice in hurting a person for power," called Tuxedo Mask.

"Ha, you are worthless Tuxedo Mask. You cannot stop the power they lays before you," called the man.

"What are you doing to her?" screamed Sailor Moon.

"I am not the one who is doing anything to her. It is the earth," the man growled as he released another green ball of energy. This time Tuxedo Mask, or the sailor scout did not have time to move out of the way. Their scream cut through the air like a knife. Tuxedo Mask held onto Sailor Moon protecting her from getting large amount of pain. The energy cleared and the scouts lay on the ground hurt and unconscious. Tuxedo Mask still held on to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon had less damage then the others and was not left unconscious. She opened her communicator and typed in Lita's code to contact her. Although still weak, Sailor Moon managed to crawl her way to the place Terra was.

"Terra are you alright?" she asked. Terra opened her eyes slightly but she was too weak to keep them open.

"Sailor Moon, leave me be. For I will only cause trouble for you," Terra whispered. Sailor Moon paused for a moment in shock. 

"I am to protect all of earth and that means you. I will keep you safe I promise," Sailor Moon said weakly as she fell next to Terra and went unconscious. 


	5. Lost Love

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

"How is she doing?" a smooth male voice asked. Serena turned towards Darien's direction. Her dark blue eyes were filled with tears as she looked into Darien's brown eyes. Darien sat down next to Serena in the waiting room. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly. "She will be alright. I promise," Darien said calming Serena down. Serena looked at him with eyes of disbelief. Serena knew there was something about this girl that she had to keep safe. 

"You survived meatball head," Amara laughed. Serena looked up at her but didn't smile.

"She is in excellent care she is going to pull through," said Michelle.

"The question is what we are going to do about this new enemy?" questioned Amara. 

"Something has to be done or we will all suffer the same fate as Terra," Amy commented as her, Lita, Raye, and Mina walked into the waiting room. Amy had  a couple bruises and cuts on her faces, arms and legs. Raye also had similar markings. Serena didn't notice the brutal marks on her body. She was too concerned on why Terra was being attacked.

            A moment of silence beheld the room as the nurse appeared behind the doors to the emergency room. Her golden curls outlined her face and accented her green eyes. Her nurse's outfit tightly fitted her body. Her shoes clicked on the hard floor as she proceeded to walk towards the girls and Darien. 

            "Terra is ready to go home now," the nurse said with a soft voice, "Whose care will she be under?" The girls looked at each other. They new not all of them could take her home. Then Luna jumped up to Darien's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

            "I am," Darien said with a stern strong voice. The nurse took Darien into an office to fill out all of the paper work to release Terra. The girls looked in shock at what had just happened. Tears started to fill Serena's eyes. She cared a lot about Terra, but she was still jealous of her. Serena felt that she was going to take Darien away from her. In the future it was said that she was to marry him, but there are things that can and will change destiny. Serena's thoughts were broken when another nurse came into the waiting room with Terra in a wheel chair. 

            Terra's blue eyes were dim and sad. Her face was very pale. Her hair seemed to lose its dark rich color and settle into an ash brown. The different stands of her hair held a smoky grey instead of the gold, reds, and orange. Darien walked out of the office and took hold of the wheel chair. All of the girls and Darien 

out of the hospital without a sound.

            The sound of  trumpets blared through the great halls of the kingdom of earth. They announced the entrance of the great King Reed of Allissia. The king walked with grace and dignity. His eyes were cold and sorrowful. It seemed that with each passing step pain pierced his royal heart.

            Reed was more of a humble man. His eyes were blue as sapphires and they were surrounded by the wrinkles around his face. Many said the wrinkles were from all the laughing he once used to do. But now for the King long sorrowful days seem to conceal him. His long blond hair was broken by the point of his ears. King Reed was tall and well built, but a small protruding belly gave away his sensitive side. 

            "Thank you for coming Reed," said the King of Earth.

            "I would not miss such an invite by my dear friend," King Reed said with a bow. Reed pulled out a box from behind his cloak. The box was beautifully decorated with silvers and blues. "Now where is the young lad?" The King of Earth bowed and separated revealing a small boy sitting on the thrown with a crown that was four sizes too big for his head. A smaller girl with rich brown hair with blue white streaks, stood next to the young prince. Her pointed ears protruded through her long hair. Her blue eyes pierced into King Reed's eyes. Tears began to fill his eyes. 

            The little girl walked to the man and took a hold of King Reed's hand. Reed's hand griped slightly tighter around the tiny hand. The two walked towards the prince and knelt before him. Reed presented the gift to the young prince. The prince pulled at the ribbon and took the lid off the box. There in his hand was a necklace with a silver chain. The charm was a mold of an angel holding on to a deep purple rose. 

            "This is a gift to be presented to another who captures your heart," The king whispered. The prince looked at the trinket with little appreciation. The King clutched his chest and knelt in pain.

            "Sir are you alright?" the little girl repeated in the ear of the king. King Reed fell to the floor and closed his eyes.

            "No!" Terra shouted and she sat up in the bed. Her heart was pounding and sweat drained down her forehead. She clutched her necklace tightly. She sighed with assurance that her necklace was still with her.  She let the necklace drop for it began to low. The charm was of an angel holding a deep purple rose. The rose was glowing lightly against the moon light. The charm became warmer as the light got brighter and brighter. Terra started to feel healed and comfortable. It felt as if the charm was healing her body. The door creaked and the light from the charm dimmed causing Terra to collapse. Darien pushed the door open and walked towards the bed. He knelt down and held Terra's hand. 

            "How are you feeling?" Darien whispered. Terra weakly turned towards Darien and smiled. It was hard for her to speak but with his presents she felt as if she was receiving energy from Darien. Terra rub her thumb across his hand slowly. She couldn't speak but Darien knew she was feeling better. 

            Across town Serena was looking out at the sky from her bedroom window. 

            "I am scared Luna," Serena sniffed.

            "Now why is that Serena?" Luna looked up from her nap.

            "I am just really worried about Terra and Darien. I feel that there is a connection between them."

            "To be honest I feel the same way, but it couldn't be anything close to what you and Darien have." 

            "I really care about Terra, but I just not sure if I trust her. What if her attacks are traps?"

            "That could be possible. You are starting to act more and more like a queen each day Serena. I am impressed and proud of you."

            "Thank you Luna. How are we going to stop this evil? He is very powerful."

            "I have just the thing," Luna said as she dragged a sack  with her teeth.

            "What is it?" Serena said lunging for a bag. Luna swiped at Serena leaving a small scratch on her hand. "Ouch what is up with that Luna?"

            "We must wait till we meet the other scouts."

            Serena and Luna met with the other scouts at Raye's Temple. All of them were sitting calmly. Raye rubbed at her bandages trying to put a healing charm on them. There was also a tiny girl walking around touching the bodies of the girls getting them to heal faster. Serena smiled as she walked in and plopped the sac on the small table.

            "Here are your new transformation pens. They were made from the future. Trista gave them to me." Luna explained.

            "Serenity wanted you to have them. She saw the trouble you were having," said Trista. Each scout was given there new transformation wands. 

            "What is this for? Said Serena as she picked up the purple wand with red gem and a green sun symbol in the middle of the gem, Luna looked at Trista in hopes for some reassurance.

            "There is another scout that I had never told you about," said Trista. The girls looked at her and Luna with shock.

            "How can this be?" said Lita. 

            Trista proceeded to tell the story of the ownerless pen. In the time of the Moon Kingdom tokens of power was sent out to the princesses of each planet as well as the moon. This was the starting of the scouts one of you was missing. The scout was able to put the  power into her body, but because of unexplainable reasons she was not able to bring them forth. We have no record of the scout but we do know that she is still alive. At this time of need we are going to have to find her. All of us together are very strong but since we are missing one we cant defeat this new evil. 

            "What planet is she from," asked Raye

Trista's face went pale and her lips whispered, "Earth."

"You are a wake. How do you feel," Darien asked kindly.

Terra smiled as she walked toward him. She has been search for him for a long time and now she was living with him. Well for the time until she is healed. Darien walked towards Terra and helped her to the sofa where he once sat. Terra felt so safe with him. She was about to tell him about herself when there came a knock on the door. Darien got up and went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and realized it was Serena. He opened the door and Serena pushed herself in.

            "Get away from him, Terra!" she yelled. Terra looked at her blankly as tears filled her eyes. "Leave him alone, leave all of us alone. You are the reason for all this havoc!" Darien tried to calm her down but she proceeded to yell at her. Soon the tears became too much for Terra and she ran out of the apartment. Darien called after her but she wouldn't turn back. "Where are you going Darien?" Serena asked.

            Darien looked at her with cold eyes and said "I am going after Terra!" Serena stood there in the room alone. Her jealousy and fear towards Terra was rising greater. There was something about her she didn't like. Something she feared. Serena knew her from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. Serena realized that her jealousy and fear got the most of her and she had to apologize. She ran off hoping to make amends for what she had done.

            "Sage! Sage where are you?" Terra called towards the sky. I want to come with you. This is no place for me to be she thought. Terra fell to the ground. Tears soaked the dry soil. A white haired man with pointy ears rose from the ground. He came towards Terra and hugged her. His eyes shed tears. "Sage I can't take this anymore, people are cruel."

            Sage held her tighter and said "Are you sure you want to live with me?" Terra looked up. She questioned him now. This was a first for him to question wanting to go with him when he has begged her so many times. "I will give you a week Terra to think. This change you make will be permanent." 

            Terra looked up at him. "Are you happy living there Sage?"

            Sage turned his eyes away from her for a second and said, "I am happy but I am not sure if you would be happy there."

            Terra couldn't understand what was going on. She ripped herself from his arms and ran in the direction towards home. Her home, the place that she was safe, Trev would be there welcoming her. 

            "Terra!" Darien yelled. He frantically searched the park for her. There was no a sign that let him know where she had gone. The wind began to tug and pull at his coat. 

            "Darien!" Serena yelled. The wind seemed to pull and tear harder at her then it did Darien. Serena screamed as tiny pieces of gravel pierced at her skin. The wind started to lift Serena from the ground.  Suddenly Serena was thrown to the ground.  The wind stopped and a tall man appeared in the sky. His white hair floated in the wind. His light blue cape also sailed in the wind. His suit was a light tan that had a green belt holding his tan pants. 

            "How dare you hurt her!" Sage yelled.

            Darien and Serena looked up at him in horror. "I didn't mean to," Serena started to explain.

            "Enough!" Sage yelled as he conjured a large blue green ball of energy and sent if hurling towards her. The massive energy hit Serena and knocked her to the ground. Darien ran to her and comforted the unconscious Serena.

            "That will be enough of that!" Sailor Jupiter said as she jumped behind Sage. Sage over powered her strength and hurled Sailor Jupiter down to the ground.

            "Mars Fire Cat Attack," Sailor Mars yelled a small kitten left from her hands. The kitten grew larger and large as it rose to the sky. It engulfed Sage and burned his body and cloths.  Sage looked at the four girls on the ground. He was in pain but he made no notion of it. He dare not show these hurtful people pain. 

            "Before you attack hear me out Sailors," Sage yelled. "There is one among you that holds the key to saving the world. Do not shun her." 

            "Maybe you shouldn't attack her!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

            "The Moon Princes will over power you!" called Sailor Uranus.

            "You really think the princess is going to beat this evil that is coming?" claimed Sage, "It will only be a matter of time that her power with be shattered and she will die!"

            "That enough Sage!" called a tall man sitting in a tree. His silver hair flashing in the breeze, and his golden eyes reflecting the suns rays, Sage looked at him in disgust. 

            "This has nothing to do with you!" Sage cried in rage as he conjured a large green ball of energy. She hurled the ball towards the man. The man calmly raised his hand up and stopped the large energy trick. A smile came to the man's face as he started to laugh.

            "It is good that you warn the Scouts Sage, but try actually beating them."

Sage's body started to glow with anger as his hatred for the man grew. Before he could combine his power to attack Serena stood up. Sage looked at her with amazement. No one has been able to heal that fast from the attack her threw at her.

            "No both of you stop!" Serena demanded weakly. Darien came to her side and supported her. "The only evil we have come across is the likes of you! What do you want with Terra?"

            Both men fell silent. Sage looked at the man wondering if his secret would be revealed. 

            "You will not see the evil until the night of the new moon, when Sailor Moon's power is at its weakest. If you do not find the sleeping soldier the earth will parish!" The man spoke then faded away. 


	6. The Missing Soilder

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

"There's something more you haven't told us about the missing soldier!" Amara raged towards Trista. Trista  looked down at her feet. She held one of the darkest story ever told in the silver kingdom. 

            "If I am going to tell the dark story then I will tell you all…" Trista whispered. She wanted to keep this story from everyone. Too many things were in jeopardy once the story was told.

            "Well you might want to go and tell everyone now! Before Sailor Moons falls again!" Trista was shocked seeing Amara so upset. 

            "What do you mean fall again?" Trista question. Amara told her the story of the fight between Serena and Terra, and how the man predicted her death. She was not at all careless with detail regaling about Sage's attack on Sailor Moon. Trista was in shock. She knew that the story had to be told. The power in the earth was growing and to stop it was to inform everyone.

            "Do you understand me child? You shall work for your living!" the queen roared. Her black hair wiped around her body as she turned away from the young girl. Tears began to fill up her blue eyes. "Oh stop your crying! You do know that you are able to destroy this kingdom. I suggest you keep your mouth shut or find your dear Darien destroyed!"  Terra looked down at her feet. Her tears fell to the floor. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Darien or anyone. The queen ferociously coughed into a piece of cloth. Terra knew blood was staining that cloth she held in her slender hand. It has been sometime now since this had started. The queen would always blame it on her. It was rumored that the Queen could not have another child or it would destroy her life. Terra will be the one to cause her death and she knew it.

            At times she wondered if the King knew of the queen's affair. She saw their love had fallen apart when she came along.  It was all her fault, for being born. If she was never born none of this would happen. She also realized that it was not her choice to be born. It wasn't it her choice to be created. 

            "Miss there is a gift for the Moon Kingdom. They are for her…" said her maid as she crept through the door. For a while there was some conversation whispered between them. Terra usually would listen but her hatred for the Queen was causing to ignore her. 

            "She does not deserve such an honor. The secret will be let out!" The queen yelled as she clutched a piece of paper in her head. "If she doesn't get it they will never find her!" The queen scribbled  on a piece of paper and handed it to the maid. "If she is not found she will never reveal me!" The maid left with a package and paper in her hand. The Queen looked at her and left the room. She decided to stay she was not about to follow the Queen and her lashing tongs.


	7. Dearest of Friends

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

"What makes you think you can bring the goddess of the earth to our side?" a loud male voice boomed in the dirt tunnels. He sat in a large chair etched in crystal. It glittered like gold in a dirt filled pan. The man wore a icy blue cape that glistened with gold etchings. Fur laid around his collar as a gold chair clasped the two sides together. His dark green hair was slick against his pale skin. His brown eyes were domineering and hateful. A large image bowed to the floor before the man.  This man's hair was black as night and eyes of sapphire etched this mans face. Pain was in his features as well as etching muscle upon muscle.

            "Just give m a chance to gain her trust. I know she will then understand that in your world is where she needs to be." The man's voice was soft but very rough.  His sad eyes gave away to a past that once held evil and bloodshed. 

            "I will give you this chance. I kid you not Nathan that if you don't provide her in the fifth day I will take your life." The male's voice was stern and harsh. 

            "I will not fail you Lord Athos" Nathan said with a bow and walked away.

            Deep in a tunnel hidden by the shadows two blue green eyes flashed with hatred. Protruding from the direction of the eyes was a low raspy voice that spoke, "Evil will come to you if you dare hurt her!"

            "Sage what are you doing here?" Terra gasped as she walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her naked body.  Sage turned away and blushed as he secretly peeked into the mirror. Terra wrapped her hair in a towel and walked towards her bedroom. 

            "You know I hate this little pass through walls thing you can do," Terra gave a playful smirk. Sage smiled devilishly as he ripped off the towel on her head.

            "I am sure you can do the same…"

            "Stop that Sage!" Terra said as she grabbed the towel back. She quickly wrapped her head into the towel being sure to cover her ears. 

            "You really shouldn't hide your ears. There is nothing wrong with them…"  Terra looked at him with disgust.

            "Because normal people don't have ears that stick out to a point!" Terra said as she reveled her long pointed ears from underneath the towel started to cry. She hated the difference and the comments people have made through out the years. She turned and went into her bedroom. She slammed the door and fell to the floor. She ignored Sages pleads for forgiveness. Trev curled next to Terra and purred, Terra just picked him up and held him. Moments later Sage had left but left a small note that he slipped off the ground:

**To my dearest friend Terra,**

**Forgive me for my words I meant know harm.**

**Everything about you is perfect. **

**Please don't hate yourself.**

**Sage**

Terra crawled to her feet. She went to her closet and pulled out a purple velvet dress. The thin straps traced her back in a web of lines. The dress hugged her body then fanded out to her knees. It was a favorite dress of hers and color. She styled her hair in a uniq way that is waved down her back. Her colored hair shown in the light of the sun that leaked through her bedroom window. She felt confident about herself and her new look. She adventured out into the day.  The streets were filled with people doing their shopping and enjoying the warm day.  Terra walked into the book store and picked up a book. She felt a day reading in the park was in order. She walked towards the park and watched the children running and playing. She smiled at the cute little games and abundance of energy. She found an empty bench next to the lake and engaged in her book. Many pages later she was joined by a large man with dark black hair and sapphire eyes.  Terra glanced towards his hands witch held a thick red book.

            "I have read that book as well. You will thoroughly enjoy it." Terra said the moment the man glanced into her blue eyes. The man smiled and extended his hand.

            "Hi I am Nathan" Nathan's voice was rough but tender in his greeting. Terra took his hand and introduced herself as well. Terra remained quit for a moment. His strong physique was very impressive and intimidating to her. "So tell me what book you are reading," Nathan's voice became gentle and kind from the first time her spoke. Terra blushed and looked at the title of her book.

            "Oh it is just one of those fantasy books about how life was like before Earth." 

            "You really believe in that stuff," Nathan smirked. He shook his head letting his untamed black hair fly in all directions. It then fell into place, as if it never moved. Terra looked at the ground. How hurtful this man is she thought. She looked at the lake sparkling in the sun. She stood up and walked away. She was not about to regale such a closed minded man about what she knew and believed. She could not prove her theories on what had happened in the past, but she knew it was real. Her memories and dreams told her it was true. 

            Nathan started to call after her. Terra picked up her pace and ignored him. She did want to give him the time a day for his cruelty. Eventually Nathan dashed up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

            "Do you not see that I wish to end our greeting?" Terra yelled in disgust. Nathan stared into her eyes for a moment, still holding onto her arm. His chest heaved for more air. 

            "For give me Terra, I did not mean you any harm," Nathan pleaded, "I just don't see any logic in the fact that years ago people lived on the moon. It just doesn't seem right!"

            "How do you know that is for certain? People talk of a great war that destroyed the moon's assets of maintaining life." Terra stared at him. Her eyes were full of anger and she was not about to back down. She tugged her arm out from Nathan's grasp and stood there, waiting for an answer.

            Nathan looked down and took a deep breath. "I only think it is silly because there is no proof," Terra thought for a moment. 

            "Sailor Moon is the guardian of the moon and she is here protecting Earth. I don't think a guardian of the moon would have been made if there was nothing on the moon to save." Terra smiled at her discovery. She was quit proud of herself for standing up to Sailor Moon. After all Sailor Moon did save her many times, along with the other scouts. Nathan continued to battle the idea because he had not seen of heard of Sailor Moon. Hours went by on this subject and still Terra was not able to convince Nathan of the tales of the Moon Kingdome. 

            The sky grew darker as the sun began to set. Terra ignited her good bye, but Nathan was not about to let her get away. He tried to convince her to adventure out into the night longer, but still Terra protested. Nathan walked away down hearted from the rejection.

            Suddenly Nathan was hit by a large green energy ball. Terra ran towards Nathan wondering if he was alright. She screamed his name, but there was no response.

            "Oh Miss Terra, please tell me a mire mortal has caught your fancy?" the man laughed and flashed his perfect smile. "You can do so much better then that."

            "I see no one better!" Terra said facing him. The man scowled at her. He asked her again to join Lord Athos, but still she refused. The man lunged at her and caught Terra into his arms. He held her tight with strength beyond what she could fathom. The man took one hand and held her chin.

            "I have never stopped thinking of you Terra nor the first kiss I was able to taste," the man said as he brought his lips closer to hers.

            "Tell me or your name," Terra whispered as tears filled her eyes.

            "Treven…" The man said as he passionately kissed her lips. Terra's breath stopped for a moment. Then suddenly Treven was pushed away from her. Terra watch in horror as Nathan used his strength against Treven. Scarlet blood leaked from the side of Treven's mouth, and then suddenly Treven used his strength to push Nathan away. "Simple mortal what use of you? Leave this has nothing to do with you." Nathan got up again and lunged towards him. Treven dodged Nathan's attacks with grace until he found Nathan's weakness. Treven took his hand and massively pushed Nathan with great force. Throwing Nathan into a the bushes beside them.

"But it has everything to do with us!" called a voice from the trees. Treven looked up and saw Sailor Moon as she leapt from the tree. Eight sailors jumped down behind her.

"I have said it before Sailor Moon. To get involved is to die!" Treven warned has a green energy ball formed.

            "You are hurting the innocent. As protectors of the innocent we will punish you!" Sailor Moon called. 

            "Mercury Geyser!" Sailor Mercury yelled as a large blast of water zoomed towards Treven. Treven took the hit and stood his ground. His cloths were torn from his body and more blood came from other parts of his body. The scouts looked at him with relief. They had a chance now to defeat this new evil. There was a chance for ultimate victory. Treven launched his large green energy ball towards the Scouts. Terra watched for a moment, but couldn't any longer. She started to run towards the Sailor Scouts and blocked the full force of the energy ball. A bright light emitted from her body and fought off the green energy ball. Treven's yellow eyes widen as a faint symbol appeared on her forehead. Terra's light pushed the energy up towards the sky with a great explosion. Terra collapsed to the ground her dress had been shredded and blood was leaking from wounds on her body.

            "Sailor Moon, this is not over but be careful because your time to end is drawing near. Find the Earth's Treasure and you will save the future of the Earth." Treven said as he vanished into the night. The scouts looked back towards Terra and tried to get her to wake up. They picked her up and took her to Darien's home. There Amy and Hotaru can help heal her. 

            "You could have killed me back there!" Nathan's voice boomed through the grounded tunnels. Lord Athos watch him as he ranted and raved about the cruelty Treven had given him! 

            Lord Athos let him finished his story and said, "I have not sent another person to get Terra. Only you and Sage are my subjects to do so. So who ever is messing your plans up it is not my fault." Nathan looked at Lord Athos in shock. Who was this man then Nathan thought. Nathan was starting to wonder about the path Lord Athos was taking. He was not about the adventure down the path of darkness again. He has been trying to forget that happening and he is still trying to fix his mistakes. 

            "If there is a problem in your way I suggest you kill him" Lord Athos finished.


	8. In the Arms of my Love

Darien stood their staring at the coffin. His eyes wet with tears, but he would never let them fall. He kissed his mother on the forehead and signaled for her casket to be closes. People were sniffing as soft sad music played from the famous pipe flute of Earth. Terra was the only one not crying. The Queen had been evil all her childhood. The only thing she worried about was her job. Obviously Terra was her servant, but would Darien keep her as his. All she knows is how to serve people. Terra looked at Darien, and his sad eyes. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was all going to be alright. People began to scatter leaving Darien and Terra alone looking at the mound of dirt and a great head stone next to the King's. 

            "Are you alright, sir?" Terra asked. She made sure to keep her eyes down. It was always the proper thing to do. Darien looked at her and a small smile reached his face.

            He brought his hand to her chin, and looked deep into her eyes. There was something in them that intrigued them. Something that he wanted, but what was it he wondered. "Please stay in the castle, but not as a servant as a lady." Darien said. 

            Terra looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea on how to be a lady. "I am not sure I know how to be a lady sir. Serving is all I know to do," Terra said as she looked away.  She caught a glimpse of a golden haired woman. She was walking towards Darien. Terra realized it was the princess of the moon. The Moon Princess took Darien by the hand and they walked down a dirt road near the castle. 

            "You know the King of Earth was right. There is more to you then what you may know," said a deep dark voice from behind. Terra whirled around and stared into the eyes of Lord Athos. The new ruler of Allision, since their king had passed away, she still could remember his death in her arms when she was little. 

            "My Lord, you startled me," Terra said then looked back towards the ground. His strong hands wrapped around he shoulders, his other hand brought her chin forwards and meet his eyes. 

            "You are a vision Terra," Athos breathed, "You have every right to be Queen. I can make that happen." Athos came closer to her. His chest breathed up against hers. She wanted to scream, but she knew her place. His salty breath inched forward down her neck. His lips closer and closer to her, she wanted to move wanted to scream but she couldn't. 

            "I do believe you are hurting the poor girl," said a gentle voice upon a horse. His silver hair floated in the wind. His yellow eyes watching ever move that Lord Athos made. Athos tossed Terra to the ground. 

            "A young general such as you should not get involved in royal maters," Athos was calm and unmoving. It was as if his lips never moved.

            "I may not be apart of royal affairs but the lady you are talking to is to be my wife, if she will have me," 

            Terra looked up at the general. Her heart leapt with joy. For years she has wanted him to love her. Many sign shown her that he had, but did not dare ask for his love. Terra walked towards the horse and the rider. She wanted to run off with him, away from the cruelty of this world. Before Terra reached him, Athos took his sword and cut at the horse's foot. The horse whined loudly in pain and fell to the ground. The general leapt from the horse and drew his sword. Neither of them spoke a word, for they knew one's death would come to one of them. Lord Athos lunged forward with his large golden sword. The general dodged the attack and clashed against Athos' sword. Sparks flew as each man's hatred hit each others sword. Beads of sweat were pouring down Athos' face. He was tired and seemed to be no match for the general. 

            For one moment the general thought the battle was over and shut his eyes for a moment with pain of his flesh wound on his arm. The moment he opened his eyes Athos drew his sword and pierced the general in the side. 

            "No!" Terra screamed watching the general fall to the ground. Terra ran towards him and flew her body on top of his and cried.

            "You wouldn't tell on me would you dear," Athos said putting his hand on her shoulder.

            Terra looked at him with cruel eyes. "You will someday pay for your cruelty!" Terra yelled as she cried into the general's chest. She kept begging for him to come back to her. She screamed for him to be with her again.

            "Terra are you alright," Serena asked as she walked into Darien's bedroom. They put Terra in there after she went unconscious after the battle. Darien followed in as well as the other scouts, Luna, and Artimis. Darien sat on her bed, and realized she was still asleep. Terra lunged her arms around Darien and hugged him. Confused, Darien hugged back.

            Don't leave me, my love. Oh my love, never leave me again…" Terra whispered.


	9. From Another World

***DISCLAIMER* All characters of Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. I do not claim, but the characters that I made I claim. So ask for permission before you use them. Thanks***

"I hate her dreams!" Serena yelled, "She is in love Darien, she is planning to take him!" Serena was furious. She was kicking over her books and anything that got in her way. Terra was staying at Darien's still. Her friends had tried to calm her down but she had enough of Terra and her clinging to Darien. "And those dam dreams of hers!" Serena realized that she knew nothing of the dreams that the girl has had, expect the wild phrases she would expose before she realized where she was. Serena was feeling very jealous and hatred was boiling in her. Was she the only one who saw the destruction she would cause the scouts and the world.

"Are you finished ranting and raving?" a small voice came from the floor. Luna was hiding underneath the bed hoping not to get hit by anything from Serena's wrath.

"Sorry Luna. What Terra did really freak me out," Serena started to cry. She hated being mad at people. 

"I know Serena, but you need to do something different about your approach towards her," Luna advised as she jumped on the bed.  Serena looked at the black cat with confused blue eyes. "You have not once tried to be Terra's friend,"

"How can I? I feel as if she was an enemy!" Serena protested.

"They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer,"

Serena shuttered at the thought. "I would feel so dirty," Serena said in disgust. To her enemies were not to be trusted.

"You know, you got to know Lita and Amy without listening to rumors. Maybe you should look past the mishaps and get to know Terra."

"You know Luna you are right. Thanks, I am going to go talk to her," Serena as she walked out of the room. 

Terra was walking away from Darien's apartment in the cool night. The night air was turning colder the wind was like ice. Serena watch as an odd light glowed around Terra. Bright green lights tangled themselves around her body. The lights carried their own wind as they began to lift her hair into the air. The light struck into her hair and left their mark of blues and white against her dark brown hair, as her hair lifted to the sky her ears were revealed to Serena.

"Her ears, they look like an elf's or fairy's ear!" Serena whispered softly to herself. Serena was determined that Terra was not apart of this world. 

The green light left from Terra and shot up at the sky like a shooting star. Terra felt the same warmth she when she was out on that cold fall day. She began to walk home feeling as if she was fully healed from everything. Suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her. Terra tried to glance back without being noticed, but it was no use she couldn't see anything. 

Terra ran into a large force that pushed her down on the pavement. 

"Sage," she said in shock as she picked herself up.

"I was wondering were you have been. I was just on my way to your apartment," Sage stated as he pointed towards her house. 

"You liar," Terra giggled "You could just appear there or anywhere for that matter you have been following me!" Terra's smile warmed Sage's heart. She was right. He knew that she was at Darien's. He was there watching her sleep and dream. She was there when she wished for her love to return. He also wondered who her love was. The two walked together, but Terra could still hear faint footsteps following her every step of the way.

"Terra," Sage said as there was a moment of silence, "I'm in love with you." The words flowed from his lips like honey. Terra's eyes showed their confusion. This was not what she was ready to hear. How could it be when her dreams have been haunting her?

"Sage you can't love me," Terra said with sorrow "I can't die so you will leave me when your time comes. I can't go through that." Tears started to fill her eyes. Sage was her dearest friend but it was true. She couldn't die. She was not able to, or no one has tried to kill her. Sage knew this but didn't think of it as a factor.

"Terra my life is long I am only 234 years old I have over a 100 years till my time comes. Please let us not spend it alone, but together," Sage pleaded as he brought her closer. Terra let the tears fall from her eyes. 

"Sage I don't love you. I still love…"

"He is gone Terra!" Sage interrupted, "He is gone he wont ever come back"

Terra's heart broke as she heard his words. She wouldn't believe it. He was still with her; he promised to be with her always. Terra ran off towards her house. Her eyes filled with tears and her icy colored streaks of hair glowing in the moonlight. Sage just filtered away into the darkness.

"The man she called, Sage, has attacked me before. I knew she was not to be trusted!" Serena thought. She ran to Darien's house. She was going to gather the scouts and tell them that she is the enemy and they can dispose of her soon before anything will happen.


	10. Angel of Earth

*Disclaimer* I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did this would be a new episode but its not:P Happy Reading^-^

"Wow Serena you are on time," Raye called as Serena walked through the door of the temple room. Same meeting place like always, but this time there were the outer scouts? Serena was grateful, because she knew they would help her bring Terra down. 

            "Everyone is here," Amara snapped, "You can tell them everything." Amara was really upset at Trista. She narrowed her eyes at her. She then turned her head to look at the window, so not fluster Trista anymore. Trista took a couple deep breaths and gained her composure. Trista started with the tale:

            The Moon Kingdom was new and every planet was starting to blossom with rebirth. Kings of each planet were prosperous and humble. The peaceful time of the moon we now call it. Even though there was peace there was no chance to be taken. Messages were sent out to all the chosen ones. The sailor scouts were brought to the palace to train in their new powers. One sailor never showed up. The news that was given to my by Amara gives me the lead as well as the knowledge of the last scout. The sailor scout is Terra, princess of Earth. 

            Silence was in the room, but Serena's fist were clenched tighter then before. "It can't be her!" Serena shouted. 

"I am sorry Serena, but it is true. I have lived all my life to find her I know it is her!" Trista protested.

"She is a part of another world!" Serena snapped. Anger was filling her body.

"What proof do you have of this," Michelle said calmly hoping the shouting would subside.

"I saw her last night," Serena said lowering her voice, "She changed into something different."

"What do you mean different?" Trista questioned.

"Here ears were pointed like and elf, and her hair it changed colors!" Serena was getting louder with every word. She lost all her composure.

"The Allission ear…" Trista whispered. She knew of the kind. Helous had the same ears when he met Rini. She knew that the elf ear was their distinctive nature of heir people, but the land is only a dream, people can only see it when they sleep…or when they are given the power to be human.

"That isn't a reason to go after her Serena," Lita started, "You saw me not as scary, maybe she just having something different with her"

"Lita is right," Amy chimed in, "Maybe if we took the time to get to know her we can figure out her reasoning."

Serena was furious, "She was with the same man that almost killed me!"

Silence hit the room again! No one could understand or have an answer of why Terra was with a person that was evil. The scouts look at each other around the room then their eyes fell on Trista.

"I cant tell you why she is with him," Trista started, "I can tell you that she is Sailor Earth and we have to get her to become here of this new evil will destroy us and the world!"

Serena just looked at Trista. She refused to believe the wild tale.

Terra sat on the rail of the bridge over looking the river. Her lips were delicately creating the sound of the pipe flute. The song filled her ears with beautiful memorize that she had long forgotten. 

"I have never heard such beautiful music in my life," Nathan gasped. Terra stopped playing as she gasped. 

"I did not realize you were here," Terra started, "I was hoping nothing bad had happen to you." Nathan just shrugged. He tried to make it seem that it was nothing. He told her of his concern for her welfare. Nathan let his hand touch hers as he looked deep into her eyes. His hand was rough. She could sense his trials. He seemed like a good person, and everything he meant to do was always for good. 

"I wouldn't trust him, Terra," a loud harsh voice boomed from behind her.

"Sage," Terra gasped as she whirled around and faced him.

"He is going to turn you to Lord Athos!"

"Didn't you want me to go as well, Sage," Terra's stern eyes glared as she remembered the day she offered to join and he refused her.

"I was wrong. Lord Athos is not who I thought he was,"

"I told you Sage, but you didn't listen,"

"You didn't give me a reason to,"

"I can't remember why, I am sorry. I didn't choose this life," tears started to stream her face. She wanted to know her reason.  Something was blocking her judgment. 

"So this is where we find you!" a voice sounded.

Terra, Sage, and Nathan looked towards the voice and saw all nine sailor scouts suited and glaring are her. 

"I told you she knew about the new evil. She is with them," Sailor Moon yelled. Terra got off the rail and walked towards the scouts. Her hands bunched up in fists. She met Sailor Moon's eyes. For a moment silence came, as the loud crack of Terra's hand connected with Sailor Moon's face. Sage ran up behind Terra and held her before she thrust even more force towards her. "You are the one that is against us. I still remember your attack against me," Sailor Moon's eyes flamed in anger. 

Sage just looked at her, his body swelling with anger and hatred towards her. "Sailor Moon you are the reason for her pain," Sage developed a large blue and directed it towards her. The scouts wasted no time in response, they called out their attacks:

"Mars Fire Kitten!"

"Mercury Geyser!"

"Venus Piercing Heart!"

"Jupiter Electric Shock!"

"Uranus Earth Shock!"

"Neptune Waterfall!"

             "Pluto Deadly Cry!"

"Saturn Gavial Shock!"

"Moon Heart Attack!"

All the attacks were pointed towards Sage. There was to much power for Sage to hold his ground. A large white ball of energy engulfed his body and through him down to the ground. A blood curdling cry escaped Terra's lips as she watch in horror. She  ran to his side. Sage barely opened his eyes.

"Terra, don't cry," Sage coughed as he gently touched her face, "I will always be in your heart."

Sage's body started to turn to light and sparkled away. Terra let out a loud scream as she hugged her trembling body. The scouts looked on in shame. They didn't realize what they had done to Terra. Suddenly a light came from Terra's body. The light grew larger and large till a loud explosion emerged from the light. 

Terra closed her eyes and let the light embrace her. Her hair turned to a bright green with stands of gold. The light wrapped around her body then flashed into a white body suit. A wisp of blue wind wrapped around her, and made a deep red bow. Waves of water rushed up her body and created her deep purple skirt. Her purple boots laced around her legs. The light drifted away, leaving Terra standing before the scouts in the same uniform as they wore.

The scouts stared at her. "I am Sailor Earth," she said, "I was long forgotten, since I have never died."

"You have never been reborn?" Pluto asked.

"No," Sailor Earth answered, "This is the first time things are clear for me. I have been having dreams and it has been from my past."

"Who are you," Serena asked.

"I am Terra also Darien's step sister. My mother, Queen of Earth had an affair with the King of Allision. I was the result of that. Darien's father treated me like a daughter."

"How come you never answered the call of the Moon Kingdom?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"If I was given them I would have," Sailor Earth scowled, "But there is another task at hand. Lord Athos is the evil you are after."

"Why is here after you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"If he was to have my hand in married he had a possibility to rule of Earth."

"That can't be true, if I marry Darien!" 

"If he marries you he will be giving up his kingdom because there is two siblings. If he only marries a common girl then he can keep his kingdom. That is the way of our people."

"How do you know this, and not Darien" screamed Serena.

"He has died and has had his memory erased. I never had. Lord Athos will not stop at anything to rule more then a world of dream."

A loud scream blared as Nathan stuck Sailor Earth. "Lord Athos is to make this world pure of the evil all of you!" 

Nathan started throwing punches towards Sailor Earth. He spat out fits of rage and grunts of struggle as he flew his large arms at her. Gracefully, Sailor Earth dodged the attacks. She dared not attack against him.

"It is all you Sailors that have caused the destruction!" Nathan roared, "I shall kill all of you for the hell you have put this world through!"

"What have we done to you or anyone else," Sailor Moon asked.

"People loose their lives as you use our energy and our faith. Homes are being taken away as you live in peace!"

"We haven't taken anything from you!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Not you," Ethan started, "It is her!"

Nathan came at Sailor Earth and threw her to the ground. 

"Lord Athos is the one who has taken you lands and killed your people," Sailor Earth shouted as she dodged more attacks.

"It was a search for you!"

"Lord Athos made you look for me. It was him that created this pain I never asked for it!" 

"Killing you will make the pain worth it," Nathan growled, "And this time your precious General is not here to save you!" 

Terra's mind went back to her past. She saw her General. His crystal casket glittered in the rain. His face looked as if he was only sleeping. 

Terra came back to reality and looked Nathan in the eye. Tears ran her face and for once she knew that he was not going to believe her.

"Earth's guiding light!" Sailor Earth whispered in anger as a flash of light green light shot from her hand and hit Ethan to the ground. Ethan looked at her and then ran away. Blood dripped from his footsteps. 

"Such a small attack, but large amounts of damage," Sailor Mars whispered. 

"Not as much damage as Lord Athos has done to him." Sailor Earth said as she watched Nathan limped away.

Deep in the earth Nathan pleaded for safety and medicine. Lord Athos just stared at him. "Pathetic little human. I ravaged through your homes in search of her. I will make her my queen."

"So it was you," Nathan gasped.

"Yes and I was the one that killed your family long ago. I am the one you were in search for."

Nathan's eyes widen as he saw his family being slaughtered before him. All he could do was hide, his body would not move. Nathan came back to the underground and stared at Lord Athos. He ran to Lord Athos with all his might. Without a word, Lord Athos raised his hand and sent a red light towards Nathan. The light swallowed him and burned his flesh. Her cried out in pain, but he saw his family calling to him and he was soon to be home.

"Destroy Lord Athos Terra; rid the world of his evil. I will be with you always," Nathan said as his last breath of life left from his chest.


	11. Where are You Going

"Where are you going," Sailor Moon shouted. Terra turned back to her with an icy stare. 

"I am going after Lord Athos," Sailor Earth kept walking.

"Let us help you," Sailor Mercury called out to her. Sailor Earth looked back with shock in her eyes. 

"You really want to help me?" the other sailors ran up to her. They surrounded her so not to let her escape. 

"Of course we want to help you," Sailor Pluto "I know what happened in the past, like you I have lived through the years with out death."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner," Sailor Earth asked. 

"I didn't know who you were," Sailor Earth started. "It was your mother that hid your transformation wand. Please believe me that I tried to find you."

"I do, but Lord Athos needs to be stopped."

"Then we are all going with you" Sailor Moon demanded. The scouts agreed and followed Terra's lead. She walked into the forest. Nothing was said as Terra called the prayer of the earth. A large hole was created and Sailor Earth jumped in it. All the scouts held hands as they jumped in together. They found themselves in a dusty dirt cave with man made tunnels leading in all different directions. Silently the scouts followed Terra deeper and deeper into the tunnels.

"Coming to join us," called a tall woman. Her strait jet black hair cascaded past her feet. Her ears pointed out further then Sailor Earth has ever witnessed. Her dark green dress fitted her body tightly. Her ribs could be seen through the fabric. She looked as if she hadn't eaten for days. Her crystal blue eyes starved for food.

"Excuse me do I know you?" Terra asked. The scouts stopped and crowded beside her. 

"Of course not, but I know enough about you," she barked. 

"How can I help you," Sailor Earth pleaded as she touched her hand. The woman roughly pulled her hand away.

"Don't touch me," the woman roared, "I am here to kill you".

"Then you have to kill all of us," Sailor Moon commanded.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Earth whispered in shock.

"I treated you unfairly in the past, but this has become our battle as friends,"

Sailor Earth smiled at her words. 

The woman lunged her hand and struck the girls with a large energy ball. She yelled words of hatred. Her anger and hunger was so strong many of the words she spoke were in her native tongue. Sailor Earth knew the tongue quit well, it was her of her own kind. 

Each sailor threw their own attacks, but there was nothing they could do. It seemed that all hope was lost in destroying her. It seemed that each attack was helping the woman to grow stronger and stronger. With the stronger build the woman's attacks seemed to be affecting the scouts more and more. Sailor Earth couldn't stand it no more, she reached to the sky and a large staff appeared with a blade on each side. The Staff was gold and one blade was filtered with blues and purples and greens, while the other side was decorated with flames burning with gold, orange and red. 

"Earth Wide Attack," Sailor Earth shouted as she twirled the staff to create a cyclone of color. The cyclone grew bigger then raced off towards the woman, as a large purple energy ball. The woman screamed in pain. Finally there was an attack that penetrated her barrier. 

"I spent my whole life hating you. You had everything," the woman growled.

"I don't even know who you are," Sailor Earth called.

"Of course not, all this time you have thought I was dead!"

Sailor Earth scanned her memory but she could not remember her.  Her face was something she has seen, but her hair and body were different. She was so thin is made even Sailor Earth sick.

"You look like no one I have met," Sailor Earth called.

"Of course not, I am not what I once was, but do realize I am your mother,"

Sailor Earth gasped for air. She had seen her die. It was her that caused her mothers death. She saw her mother buried in the ground. How could she be alive? Or is she alive?

            "Lord Athos only gave me a paralyzing potion, so I could leave that retched place!" the woman started, "He carried me off after the battle that killed your general." The woman laughed loudly. Sailor Earth collapsed to the floor. All her fears and nightmare of her mother had come back to her. She still could feel the hate from her mother. The woman drew a large ball of black energy and threw it at Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth screamed in pain. Her outfit was nearly torn from her body. The woman started to laugh as the other scouts tried to attack her. Nothing was working, not even combined attacks. Sailor Earth was growing weaker from all the brutal attacks.

            Suddenly a white light flashed between the woman and Sailor Earth. The woman clutched the dirt wall behind her when she saw the image. His long white hair sleeked down to his shoulders. His intense yellow eyes seemed to pierce into the woman's heart.

            "It can't be!" the woman gasped! The man turned to her with an icy stare. "You're dead," the woman replied. The man did not say a word. He walked over to Sailor Earth. Sailor Moon ran in between them! 

            "I won't let you hurt her again," Sailor Moon snapped. 

            "I wasn't the one to kill her. I only tried to bring her powers out," the man growled, "I know she can beat that horrible woman".

            The man bent down to Sailor Earth. He gently kissed her lips. Sailor Earth opened her eyes, and started to cry. The man handed her a glowing yellow ball.

            "No you will kill her," Sailor Mercury explained. Sailor Moon waited for no explanations. She took her Moon Wand and attacked him with her Heart Attack. The man yelled in pain as he fell down to the ground. Sailor Earth yelled no as she watched the horrified death. Sailor Earth crawled to him with tears running down her face.

            "No…not again," she whispered, "You can't leave me again. I love you."

            "I have never left you, Terra," the man said as her brought his hand to her face. Sailor Earth cried as the man's image started to filter away.

            "No don't go…I need you Treven,"

            The scouts looked at the situation in shock. The never realized that Treven was only trying to help, and now was helping them. Terra cried even harder as Treven's body started to change form. Suddenly a small white fluffy cat lay in Terra's arms.

            "Treven you were always with me," Terra whispered as she saw the image of her cat Trev filtered into glowing white lights and disappear from her sight. Sailor Earth screamed in pain and sadness. The scouts watched with tear filled eyes. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground. She turned an innocent man to his death.


	12. Trust Beyond the Stars

"Aww did your lover find his death bed again," the woman yelled, "Maybe Queen Serenity will revive him again, oh wait she's dead. I guess you will have to relie on the one who killed him". The woman squealed with delight. The pain was a game to her, and she was winning. Sailor Moon stood up and aimed her scepter at the woman.

            "I don't care who you are," Sailor Moon said through clenched teeth, "you will pay for the cruelty you have done". Sailor Moon charged up the scepter with a bright red glow. Her eyes swelled with tears as she called out Moon Heart Attack. The attack was powerful, but it was not able to do the trick. The woman was very weak, but her powers were strong. She held out her hands creating two balls of energy; then she combined them to make one large ball of energy. The scouts looked in horror of the attack. It was obvious that the attack would wipe all of them out.

            Suddenly a beautiful sound filtered the dirt cave. The woman clutched her ears. The scouts searched the room for the sound. All eyes fell upon Sailor Earth. A peaceful gold light glittered around her. Her brown hair with white streaks filtered in a mysterious wind around her body. Her suit was fixed magically before the scouts eyes. Her tiara gem glowed and the song got louder. It was a sweet song from Sailor Earth's heart. The scouts could sense her pain of cruelty and the loss of love, but they also felt the courage and strength inside her.

            The feeling was lost as a piercing scream vibrated through the caves. The woman's hand were full of blood as the covered her eyes. The song was causing her ears to bleed. The scouts turned their eyes away from the gruesome sight. A large flash blew from the woman's body then darkened again. The scouts looked back at the source of the light once was, but only saw a pile of dust.

            "Dust was what made you, and dust is what you shall become," Sailor Earth spoke quietly. The scouts looked at her with disbelief. "It was a spell that had revived her from death, but she is now back to her form". Terra motioned for the other girls to follow her deep into the tunnel. The truth was eating away as Sailor Moon. It was the death of another by her own hands. She felt so justified by her action. Many times he has almost killed her. Sailor Moon thought of Sage and how they all had killed him. 

            "Terra I…"Sailor Moon started.

            "Save it," Sailor Earth said harshly, "this battle will soon be over".


	13. Heaven's Creature

Silently the scouts marched on. Soon a light at the end of the tunnel was seen. They walked into a large room with many tunnels leading out of it. One single chair sat in the middle of the room.

            "You have come, Miss Terra," Lord Athos growled as he stood. He bowed while holding his light blue cape from his body. His dark green hair was held back in a ponytail. His brown eyes closed in on Terra. "And it looks like you have brought friends".

            "Let the people of Earth go!" Sailor Earth demanded.

            "Oh come now Terra, the world is actually mine," Athos joked. "These people came to me for guidance. They follow only me." Athos rang a bell next to his chair. Suddenly the halls were filled with people. They walked like zombies with pale faces and no expression. Lord Athos commanded all of them to attack the scouts. The scouts fought back with their powers. As people fell; more and more people would appear and their places. Sailor Moon took the lead and sent a hurling attack that cut Athos' arm. Athos grimaced in pain; then sent an icy stare towards Sailor Moon.

            "I don't have time for your silly game," Athos growled. He sent out a large energy ball that pushed Sailor Moon back against the dirt wall. Sailor Earth picked up her sword, and placed it against her wrist.

            "Stop of I will kill the very reason you live!" Sailor Earth yelled. Lord Athos commanded his minions to stop. The minions stopped and each scout gained their footing. 

            "You what makes you think I want you?" Athos growled. "You brought me what I want. Why have Earth when I can have the power of the moon?"

            Hatred started to swell up inside her. The pain of loosing everyone, the pain of people hurting her, and all the pain was from her. 

            "Fine then I guesses I will help you…destroy her!" Sailor Earth said seductively as she walked closer to Athos. Athos smiled as he hungrily watched her move closer to him. The scouts watched in horror. This was not going to be good for them. Betrayal was dancing in their minds. Sailor Earth crept closer to his mouth. She was about to press her gentle lips to his when…

            "Stop" Sailor Moon yelled, "I won't let him have the Moon Kingdom and as guardian of Earth you should be proud for that privilege".

            Lord Athos suddenly threw Sailor Earth towards Sailor Moon. Both of them fell to the floor. 

            "I won't bother with legalities ladies; I will destroy both of you and take your lands the hard way!" Lord Athos raged! The room started to glow red from the energy surrounding the room. The other scouts were thrown to the walls. The minions clung to their bodies. Their energy was zapped away by the blank minions. The scouts screamed as pain surged through their bodies.

            "He is taking their powers we won't be able to defeat him now" Terra yelled over the raging sound of power.

            "There is one thing that can help," Sailor Moon said as she stood up against the surging energy. She opened her locket and revealed the Imperial Silver Crystal. White light pushed from the tiny crystal. Sailor Earth watched in surprise. The light from the crystal shot out towards Athos. It was a battle between energies. The crystal's light was loosing its power. It was tainted from death of the innocent.

            "Mars Power, Venues Power, Mercury Power, Uranus Power, Saturn Power, Pluto Power, Jupiter Power, Neptune Power," the scouts chanted repeatedly. Their power was getting passed to Sailor Moons, but it was also torn towards Lord Athos. Sailor Earth watched in horror. She knew if she did the same he could grab her power as well. Screams could be heard and Sailor Earth couldn't take it any longer. She ran in front of the white light and let it pass through her body. The light absorbed her body with a wail. Sailor Earth was destroyed in the light. Sailor Moon dropped to the floor. She didn't want to kill anyone again. The minions shook open their eyes. They walked around confused and lost. The scouts fell weakly to the floor. Sailor Moon looked up. Athos was lying on the ground. His body took on the shape of dust and dirt. A light burst from above. It was an angel.  Sailor Moon realized it was Terra. 

            "Sailor Moon you are forgiven because you have sent me to him," Terra said in a heavenly voice. Treven grabbed Terra by the waste and kissed her sweet lips passionately. The scouts looked in aww as they watched the two lovers disappear from the visible earth. 

            The scouts led the people out of the caves. They rejoiced once seeing the bright blue sky. Sailor Moon still hung her head down. She felt that there was something she could have done to save Terra. She wished she could bring Treven back as well.

            "I know you want to change the pass, but trust me Terra will return when the Earth needs it's guardian again," Sailor Pluto said as she looked up at the sky. The wind seemed to play a sweet song, a melody of sad and happy and harmony with strength and love. It was a song from a pipe flute that was heard long ago.


End file.
